SCIENTIFIC COMMUNICATIONS &TECHNICAL INFORMATION SERVICES Curtis K. Deutsch, Ph.D. &William V. Dube, Ph.D. Introduction to Revised Proposal This section is a revision of one originally submitted within our 2000 MRDDRC application, as briefly described earlier in the proposal (see Introduction to Core A). This newly proposed Core C is the latest update of a longstanding MRDDRC core, one first established in 1990, which at that time focused on predominantly technical support services. In 1996, this Core section began its evolution to its current form, initially focusing on computer applications, broadly defined. Its next incarnation, the "Scientific Communications" proposal of our 2000 MRDDRC competing continuation application, was an elaboration of the previously funded Core, and it featured a variety of scientific information and communication service functions. In general, the 2000 "Scientific Communications" Core concept was well received by the IRG. Many of its functions were praised by the reviewers and thought to be well-justified in relation to our scientific programs, among them our Media Service and interdisciplinary seminar series. However, the proposal received only an "Excellent" rating (a numerical score was not given), due to one major overriding concern and a handful of minor ones, most of which were related indirectly to the major concern. In this Introduction, we will: (1) summarize the 2000 IRG reviewers'concerns, (2) briefly describe steps taken in the 2002 application to respond to those concerns, and then (3) articulate our plans to resolve these issues within the current application.